Finding Hershel
"Finding Hershel" is the second segment of the first episode of Yin Yang Yo! }} Synopsis When Master Yo gives Yin and Yang a very important Woo Foo test, they are unimpressed to find out their task is to guard a rock. Meanwhile, Carl, the Evil Cockroach Wizard, begins searching for the mysterious and dangerous Scorpion Rock. Can Yin and Yang’s important duty be somehow related to this? Plot The episode begins with Yin and Yang waking up on the day of their big important Woo Foo test. Yin is excited for the test, and Yang just hopes he’ll get to kick butt. The two argue, escalating into a Woo Foo battle over the cleanliness of the room, but their sibling squabble is soon interrupted by Master Yo. He presents them with their Woo Foo test; watching Hershel, a small rock. Yang expresses his dismay at having such a ‘pointless’ task given to them, but Master Yo recites passage from the Woo Foo scrolls, and leaves them to their test. Yin and Yang watch Hershel, growing comically long beards in the process. Tired of their task, Yang calls Hershel stupid, and the two leave to go do more exciting things. As they leave, Hershel grows legs, pincers and a tail, and runs off. Dave the Enchanted Tree Stump is waiting for a bus to school, but as he attempts to board the bus, he is kicked off for being a nerd. As he lies in the gutter, he sees Hershel, and exclaims ‘Stupid rock’, only to be stung. Elsewhere, Carl , the Evil Cockroach wizard, is watching the Natural Unnatural channel, and sees a special on ‘When Rocks Attack’. The show describes the Scorpion Rock, an easily offended creature whose sting turns anything super big and super evil. Carl, wanting to plunge the world into eternal darkness, begins a search for the Scorpion Rock. Conveniently a monstrous Dave walks by, exclaiming loudly how he was stung by a stupid rock that made him big and evil. Carl, overjoyed, begins his plan to find the Scorpion Rock, defeat Master Yo, and earn his mother’s love. Meanwhile, Yin and Yang are busy playing, when Monster Dave attacks. Yin suggests they run, but Yang refuses, only to be batted away by Dave. Yin takes a moment to enjoy Yang’s humiliation, before following after him. In doing so, she comes across Coop, a chicken clearly attracted to her. Not having time for him, she blows him off and runs after Yang. Coop, in an effort to follow her, trips over Hershel, who he then insults, only to be turned into a giant evil chicken monster. Yang finally stops bouncing and lands on Carl, who demands to know where the Scorpion Rock is. Yang, still unaware of the power Hershel has, is confused, and Yin finally catches up, only for both of them to be captured. Carl reveals to them that Hershel’s sting can turn people gigantic and evil, only to be surprised that Yin and Yang didn’t know already. He is interrupted, however, by Monster Coop’s attack. Monster Dave returns as well, and Yin and Yang start to fight. Carl is distracted as he sees Hershel, who he chases after, and Yin and Yang ponder a way to subdue Hershel and undo the damage his sting has done. Remembering what Master Yo had said, they find Hershel and apologise. Hershel accepts, and returns to his rock-like state, and the spell on Coop and Dave wears off. Back at the Dojo, Master Yo explains that although Yin and Yang failed their test, they learned their lesson. They beg Yo for another test, and he complies, introducing them to a ball of yarn named Skip. The kids watch him, but of course, as time wears on, Yang calls Skip stupid, and the episode ends with Skip punching Yang out of the dojo. Antagonist * This episode features Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard as the main antagonist. ** Hershel also becomes an antagonist when he is mistreated by Yin and Yang. Woo Foo Techniques Introduced * Yang-a-Rang Woo Foo Weapons Introduced * Bamboo Sword Continuity * This is the first episode to feature Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard. * This episode is also the first to feature Dave and Coop. * This episode also introduces the one-way affection Coop has for Yin. Trivia * When Dave becomes an evil monster, his leaf throwing attack bares a notable resemblance to the move ‘Razor Leaf’ from the Pokémon series. * The title of this episode is similar to that of Disney/Pixar’s Finding Nemo, and may have been inspired by it. * The Bamboo Swordis clearly a pun on the word boomerang. Quotes * "I’ll tell you what burns. The high cost of prunes!" – Master Yo * "A rock like exterior does not shield the heart within." – Master Yo, reciting the Woo Foo Scrolls. * "Woo Foo Knights do not run. But they can be forcibly escorted from the field of battle..." – Yang, being ‘forcibly escorted’ by a Monster Dave. * "Cock-a-doodle-darn, you stupid rock! Ahw, You’ll never get in the way of my love, buc, for Yin!" – Coop Category:Episodes Category:Season 1